The present invention relates to a testing integrated circuit device, and in particular, to a testing integrated circuit device which is installed on a circuit board in place of an integrated circuit device and is used for simulating the integrated circuit device in order to evaluate EMI noise, crosstalk, etc. of the circuit board on which the integrated circuit device will be installed.